


Second Best

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard being the second choice pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

There he is again, sitting on the stairs, staring at his deck where the Stardust Dragon used to be. It’s not his stolen D-Wheel that he’s upset about, it’s not even the fact that his most precious card was taken.

It’s who did it.

I sigh and sit on the step behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him to lie back on my stomach and chest. “Stop thinking about it, Yusei. It won’t make him come back.”  
“I’ll build another D-Wheel, then I’ll find him.” I sigh again. He won’t change his mind easily, not when he’s like this.  
“He never fit in, you know. He was never one of us. Why are you so set on that guy?”

Say something, Yusei. Anything. Lie to me if you have to.  
Just say something.

“He’s still a good friend.”  
Dammit, Yusei, you’re not supposed to sound like you’re lying.

Another sigh escapes me, heavy like steel. “I can’t do anything, can I? I can’t replace him.”  
“Nerve?” He looks up at me with those blue eyes, so clear and honest they hurt. How can you be so smart and not know what you do to me? “I never said--”

I kiss you to keep you from finishing. If you can’t lie convincingly, don’t say anything at all. For a while, let me pretend I’m more than second place.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
